


Eclipse de corazón

by Van_Krausser



Series: Las Crónicas de Riddick: Ausencia de Fe [3]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: 8 años escribiendo este churrofic, Aereon es un amor, Al Infra Universo y más allá!, Crónicas de Riddick, Esto es un Alter Infra Universo por cierto, Hurt!Vaako, In Riddick we Trust?, M/M, Me van a demandar los Necros por esto, Vaako necesita muchos abrazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Intento seguir una línea de tiempo imaginaria, tratando de ver el desempeño de un peligroso criminal que se ha convertido en Dueño y Señor de un imperio de asesinos.Y también de todos los implicados en esa situación, especialmente Vaako, nuestro Necro favorito.Sólo diré que Riddick es un cabeza dura. Punto.





	1. Eclipse de corazón parte 1

Hacía cinco días que habían dejado el planeta por órdenes del Lord.  
  


Según había dicho, iban detrás de dos de los más afamados caza recompensas. Librarían de los tres sistemas que conformaban el universo conocido de esa escoria llamada Mercenarios.   
  


Al recibir la noticia, la mayoría de las tropas de Necróferos sentían renacer en ellos ese espíritu de lealtad del que habían empezado a dudar.  
  


Pero sólo la mayoría, porque algunos sabían que eso no era más que una cruel venganza por parte de Riddick.  
  


Vaako lo sabía, al igual que algunos de los miembros del consejo que desaprobaban la manera en que el ex criminal intentaba justificar sus acciones.  
  


Lo esperaba como todos los días, a la entrada del Salón Principal para las audiencias con los demás miembros del consejo de la Basílica, los Monjes y los Purificadores.   
Riddick consideraba importante que Vaako estuviese enterado de cualquier movimiento que se llevara a cabo, dentro y fuera de sus decisiones, pues eso podría ser de enorme ayuda no sólo para el Furien. Trabajaba en las reformas estructurales de la Ley de los Necróferos, y cualquier brote de rebeldía podría ser acallado fácilmente con la sola presencia del imponente comandante de los Ejércitos en completo acuerdo con el Lord.   
  


A pesar de lo que había dado a conocer en el arrebato de ira que tuviera días atrás, Riddick sabía que muy pocos se atreverían a confrontar a Vaako, menos aun si sabían que contaba con todo el apoyo del Lord. Y eso le había dado mayores motivos de mostrar al joven comandante como "su" posesión.  
  


Aereon en algún momento le había reprochado esa actitud. Conocía bien el carácter traicionero de algunos de los Purificadores de mayor influencia, y temía que pudieran levantar algún motín dentro de la Basílica si lograban hacer que las tropas desconfiaran de su Comandante.  
  


El Furien sonrió con malicia al verlo distraído, así que no desaprovechó el momento cuando pasó a su lado. Los que estaban alrededor de Vaako alcanzaron a ver el ligero sobresalto del muchacho, seguido por un evidente sonrojo y una mirada de reproche cuando le propinó una traviesa nalgada. Riddick sólo volteó a verlo un momento, quitándose los lentes oscuros para hacerle un guiño pícaro.   
  


Vaako murmuró algo que nadie entendió, pero eso sólo provocó algunas sofocadas risas, mismas que terminaron cuando volteó con mirada severa hacia el lugar de donde provenían.  
  


\---------------------------------------  
  


 

La sala de entrenamientos estaba algo vacía cuando el Comandante llegó ahí.  
  


No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el Salón Principal. A ese paso, las tropas se enterarían en poco tiempo, y el respeto que mantenían hacia él se desmoronaría.  
  


No, no podía permitirlo. Debía hablar con Riddick lo más pronto posible acerca de eso. Era su prioridad... bueno, su segunda prioridad. Ahora, había algo más importante todavía.   
  


Riddick lo encontró enfrascado en una elaborada rutina de ejercicios de combate, totalmente concentrado, al extremo de que no lo vio cuando se acercó a él. Vaako sólo alcanzó a cubrirse parcialmente del primer golpe que el Furien le asestara, trastabillando con expresión sorprendida mientras se recuperaba de eso.  
  


—Estás distraído —la ronca voz de Riddick lo hizo recobrar su autocontrol.  
  


—Estaba pensando...  
  


El Furien rió levemente, acercándosele otra vez en actitud de pelea. Vaako se preparó para defender y contraatacar.  
  


—¿Piensas en lo que haremos esta noche? —Tiró el golpe al ver el desconcierto del guerrero en su mirada. Vaako lo alcanzó a rechazar, en silencio—. Tengo varias cosillas planeadas, así que te aviso...  
  


—No. Es algo más relevante —Vaako se quitó un golpe de Riddick y con una ágil evasión, lo sorprendió por un costado. Eso arrancó otra sonrisa al ex criminal.  
  


—Ah... ¿puedo saber qué pensabas?  
  


Por algunos segundos hubo un reñido intercambio de golpes, defensas y contraataques, hasta que el Furien se aburrió.   
  


Se le acercó en dos movimientos que el comandante no alcanzó a ver, ganando una enorme ventaja. Lo tumbó al piso, deteniéndolo sin mucha dificultad con su propio peso y las artimañas de pelea que conocía. Teniéndolo en esa forma, Riddick lo besó con salvaje ansiedad, lastimando sus labios.  
  


Se levantó un poco de él al sentir que no era correspondido, y encontró los ojos del guerrero clavados en él.  
  


—¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó con algo de irritación.   
  


—¿Por qué haces esto? —La mirada inquisitiva de su amante lo desconcertó. Sangraba ligeramente por una herida en su labio inferior.   
  


Riddick intentó adueñarse de su boca otra vez mientras hablaba en un áspero ronroneo, pero Vaako lo evitó.  
  


—Porque quiero escuchar tus gem...  
  


—No me refiero a eso —Vaako volteó otra vez con él en actitud seria. Empezó a forcejear para soltarse—. ¿Por qué fue esa orden?  
  


El Furien se desconcertó. Sin embargo, no lo dejó levantarse del suelo y volvió a besarlo a manera de reto antes de responderle.  
  


—Porque dejo de llamarme Richard B. Riddick si no lo hago.   
  


Vaako se sintió incómodo, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera en su interrogatorio. Las manos del Lord comenzaban a reclamarlo. Como pudo se zafó de su agarre y evitó que siguiera en su intento por provocarlo.  
  


—No vas por la Misión. Quieres vengarte. ¿Por qué?  
  


El Furien detuvo la breve pelea que su comandante sostenía con él por soltarse, clavando sus pupilas gris-blanco en él. Su expresión cambió, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios. Vaako no despegó la vista de su rostro.  
  


—¿Qué importa eso? Tus hombres volverán a emocionarse destruyendo indeseables.  
  


—Pero Mi Lord, sólo son Mercenarios.  
  


—Mercenarios pagados para destrozar a quienes los gobiernos planetarios les ordenan. ¿No te es suficiente?  
  


—Eso significa... —El ex criminal juró que Vaako había tenido una revelación al oírlo—. No serán los únicos, ¿cierto?  
  


—No.  
  


Al escuchar eso, la mirada del oficial brilló con ira.  
  


—¿Cuántos más, Mi Lord? ¿A cuántos vas a obligarnos a destruir sin siquiera saber que cumplimos con la Misión?  
  


—¿Me estás cuestionando?  
  


—¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!  
  


—Mírame bien, Vaako —Riddick se incorporó un poco sobre él, soltándose de un fuerte tirón ya con actitud molesta— ¿Crees que esto que ves es normal?   
  


Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, se levantó totalmente, jalando al guerrero por la ropa, obligándolo a levantarse de manera brusca.   
  


—¡Son simples Mercenarios, es cierto! ¡Pero déjame decirte esto, comandante! —Riddick jadeaba furioso al hablar de eso—. ¡Así como tú cumplías un capricho de tu ex Lord, ellos también trabajan bajo órdenes! ¡De no ser por esos tipos no sería lo que soy! ¡Por ellos soy un monstruo! ¡¡Ellos me hicieron, me deformaron!! ¡¡Pusieron una marca de terror en mi al grado que causo repulsión!!  
  


Vaako se sostuvo de sus brazos, parándose en la punta de sus pies conforme Riddick lo levantaba por la túnica hacia él ya con marcado enojo. Sin poder evitarlo palideció, pero mantuvo su mirada firme en la del Furien.  
  


—¡¡Experimentaron conmigo como si fuera una bestia!! ¡¡Y lo que ves, Vaako, no se detuvo en mí!! —Lo soltó sin advertencia alguna, haciendo que el otro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. No le prestó atención mientras se alejaba de él, resoplando su exasperación, recargando sus brazos en una columna y tratando de que su enojo se diluyera. Pero en esos momentos era empresa imposible—. ¡No vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenes, comandante!  
  


El Necrófero lo observaba hincado en el piso, aun pálido por esa explosiva reacción del Lord.  
  


Riddick bufó una última vez, y sin voltear a verlo salió del salón. Vaako sólo bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que aun no se libraba de la furia del ex criminal, sintiendo que eso aumentaba la ya pesada carga que sus propios temores le imponían.  
  


\-----------------------------------------  
  


Resguardado sólo por la pared de cristal de roca, Vaako permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso del salón, con la mirada perdida en la negra vastedad del infinito que se extendía frente a ellos, silencioso y helado. Temblaba ligeramente debido a las bajas temperaturas que podían alcanzar los salones exteriores de la Basílica.   
  


Pero no era sólo por eso.   
  


Tenía motivos mucho más reales y lacerantes que esos para que su ánimo se mantuviera en un aterrador desazón.  
  


Casi una hora después de esa amarga discusión con el Furien, Vaako había ido a sus aposentos, dispuesto a mostrarse arrepentido por sus dudas hacia él, hacia sus veredictos. Sin embargo, encontró la puerta cerrada y un guardia a un lado, mismo que lo rechazó tajantemente, diciéndole que eran órdenes específicas del Lord de que no permitieran que el Comandante llegara hasta ahí.  
  


Desconcertado y dolorosamente rechazado, Vaako se retiró de esa parte de la nave, sintiendo que su seguridad se despedazaba frente a él.  
  


Aereon lo encontró mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones.  
  


Era extraño verlo a esas horas en esa parte de la Basílica, y más todavía, en esa actitud de derrota.  
  


Se le acercó despacio, tratando de que su presencia fuera notada en seguida por el distraído guerrero.  
  


—¿Comandante?  
  


Vaako volteó levemente hacia donde escuchaba que lo llamaban, pero volvió su vista al exterior. No le respondió. La Elemental se materializó frente a él, sentada también en las frías losas del salón, sorprendiéndolo un poco.  
  


—Veo tormentas en tu corazón, Comandante. ¿Puedo ayudarte a disiparlas? —El Necrófero negó con un gesto, suspirando en forma inconsciente. Eso le indicó a la Elemental que el asunto era de peso. Volvió a insistir con cautela— ¿Se trata de él?   
  


Vaako llevó su mirada hacia ella, pensando en eso.   
  


—De él, de mi... de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que ha cambiado en mi vida...  
  


Ella sonrió, comprensiva.  
  


—Imagino que si. Debe ser muy difícil mantener la lealtad hacia una persona que apenas conoces, y que está poniendo a la Secta de cabeza con sus decisiones.  
  


La mirada triste del guerrero bajó por un momento, aceptando que tenía razón.   
  


—Discutimos por una orden...  
  


—Por la orden de ir tras los caza recompensas, según sé.  
  


Una vez más, el Necrófero buscó sus ojos.  
  


—¿Por qué lo hace? Quiero decir... Ignora lo que nosotros somos, nuestras leyes, nuestra forma de vida. Pareciera que sólo le interesa cobrar las cuentas pendientes que tiene con "ellos".  
  


—¿No te lo dijo?  
  


Vaako dudó.  
  


—Creo... que si... si, algo dijo de eso... —Guardó silencio, recordando fragmentos de la discusión—. Aereon, ¿Qué es él?  
  


Por algunos segundos, la Elemental lo observó pensando en su respuesta. Suspiró finalmente, tratando de hacerlo entender el sentir del Furien.  
  


—Es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho, Vaako. Es un condenado a no encontrar redención por su pasado, y eso lo mantiene lleno de ira. Ponte en su lugar, comandante. No todos los que pasan por lo que él ha vivido logran sobrevivir y mantenerse cuerdos—. Aereon se levantó en medio de un remolino ligero y le sonrió al oficial antes de retirarse. —aunque tengo que decirte algo más. Riddick es un cabeza dura. Tenle paciencia.  
  


Acarició levemente la mejilla del guerrero y se desvaneció en una sutil ráfaga hacia el corredor de los aposentos. Vaako la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció detrás de una columna. Después, volteó hacia el ventanal, regresando a sus pensamientos.  
  


Un pasado de dolor.  
  


Si, tal vez podría comprender, si no fuera porque el antiguo Lord los había sometido a la Purificación, a ese ritual que los cauterizaba de todas las emociones que vivieran antes de ser "conversos".   
  


Sin embargo, notó que algo más había cambiado en él.  
  


Por segundos, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, seguido de otro, y otro más... recuerdos no tan vagos ahora de su adolescencia, del momento en que decidía una suerte diferente a la de su familia, a la de sus padres. Del momento en que él aceptara ser un "converso", condenando a los que amaba a la destrucción...  
  


Vaako bajó la cabeza, pensando en ellos.  
  


Hacía tanto tiempo de eso, y recordarlos sólo le trajo un antiguo dolor, sumándolo a los que ya llevaba a cuestas.  
  


Riddick había hecho en él el milagro de regresarle las emociones, pero sólo para sufrir con ellas.  
  


 

\------------------------------------------  
  


 

Aereon no los perdía de vista. A ninguno de los dos.  
  


Hacía varias horas habían llegado a un planeta hostil, pantanoso y desconocido, sólo con algunos puntos explorados de la superficie, demasiado remotos de donde se detuvieran.  
  


Vaako permanecía silencioso, con la vista baja, varios metros alejado del Lord. Éste lo ignoró todo el tiempo que estuvo frente a las tropas, vociferando órdenes y maldiciones.   
Nada concordaba con la forma en que la Secta cumplía la llamada Misión. Los soldados estaban desconcertados.  
  


—¡¡Las naves y campamentos que buscamos están en las coordenadas periféricas a donde hemos descendido!! ¡¡Será una búsqueda sencilla!!  
  


Un soldado, con poco tiempo de haber sido sometido a la "conversión" se atrevió a preguntar. A pesar de ser bueno en las artes de la guerra, no era muy prudente. Vaako levantó la vista hacia él al escuchar que hablaba en tono inseguro.  
  


—Señor... —Riddick sólo volteó a verlo en silencio. Eso animó al soldado a continuar—. Nuestra misión principal es la evangelización de todo ser viviente para permitirles llegar al Infra Universo, y esto que nos ordenas no nos dice nada de ello. ¿No intentaremos convencerlos?  
  


El Furien caminó hasta los escalones del corredorcillo que fungía como estrado y los bajó lentamente mientras su rostro se mantenía frente al soldado. Vaako no se atrevió a moverse, expectante.  
  


Riddick se detuvo frente a quien había preguntado, y de un golpe le rompió la garganta, matándolo sin mayor esfuerzo.   
  


Aereon y Vaako no fueron los únicos que se sobresaltaron al ver eso, horrorizados por la crueldad del Furien. Éste volteó desafiante hacia las tropas, con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.  
  


—¡¡Mis órdenes, soldados!! ¡¡Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos!! ¡Tan fácil y simple!  
  


Sin decir más, se levantó los lentes y volteó a donde Vaako permanecía aun sofocado por lo que había visto. Este volteó hacia él y sintió un escalofrío al ver que sus ojos volvían a brillar de la misma forma que lo hicieran cuando se enfrentaran por primera vez. Bajó la vista al cuerpo del soldado, rehuyendo la del Lord, y en silencio bajó también las escaleras.   
  


Riddick se alejó de ahí en actitud soberbia, mientras Vaako ordenaba a varios soldados levantar el cadáver y llevarlo a la cámara crematoria.   
  


Mientras veía que la orden fuera cumplida, oscuros pensamientos regresaron a él. Ahora estaba seguro de que si el Lord lo decidía, sin miramientos de ninguna especie, lo mataría con cualquier pretexto.  
  


Aereon se hizo presente a su lado, desconcertada. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del Comandante, intentando darle ánimos, pero tampoco tenía la certeza de que eso ayudara.  
  


 

\---------------------------------------  
  


 

El Comandante seguido por un grupo de soldados fue el segundo en bajar de la Basílica, detrás del grupo que lidereaba Riddick.  
  


Se habían hecho catorce grupos, mismos que cubrirían las coordenadas que el ex fugitivo señalara.  
  


Buscaban una nave con nueve tripulantes, y la orden era el exterminio total.  
  


Vaako tenía la vaga idea que estos Mercenarios eran de bastante cuidado.  
  


Si alguna vez habían logrado capturar a Riddick, debían ser lo suficientemente astutos como para librarse de un pequeño grupo como ellos. Debían estar alertas.  
  


Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas poco después de que habían perdido de vista a los otros grupos.  
  


Se habían adentrado a una zona bastante inestable, llena de charcas y ciénagas, cubierta de vegetación. Una trampa natural, altamente mortífera.  
  


—¡Comandante! —Uno de los soldados que iba detrás de él lo llamó. Él también había visto movimiento frente a ellos.  
  


—Esperen...   
  


Una mujer saltó de entre varios árboles acuáticos, corriendo ágilmente para alejarse de ellos. Vaako tuvo la sensación de que era un señuelo, y trató de evitar que sus hombres corrieran detrás de ella, en vano.  
  


—¡No, deténganse! ¡Regresen!  
  


Antes de que pudieran cumplir la orden, una lluvia de flechas largas cayó sobre ellos. Varias redes se levantaron también a su alrededor, ocasionando mayor confusión entre los soldados. La mayoría del grupo fue abatido por las flechas.  
  


El comandante alcanzó a esquivar varias flechas, y trató de liberar a dos de los soldados atrapados en una red, pero éstas eran de un tejido sofisticado. Una flecha lo alcanzó en una pierna.   
  


Vaako arrancó la flecha, ignorando el dolor, e intentó una vez más liberar a sus hombres. Pero se percató entonces que esas redes no atrapaban víctimas. Las mataban.  
Hilos de acero la cerraban, apretándose cada vez más rápido, ante la impotencia del guerrero.   
  


Los dos soldados fueron estrangulados, y él no tuvo más remedio que tratar de salir de ahí. Debía avisar, pedir apoyo...  
  


Un mercenario rubio le salió al paso, esgrimiendo una lanza afilada frente a él. Vaako retrocedió, alistándose para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. No iba a dejar que un vulgar Mercenario lo humillara.  
  


Hubo un feroz intercambio de golpes. A pesar de la herida en la pierna y varias cortadas que la lanza hiciera en sus brazos y las partes vulnerables de la armadura, Vaako se defendía bastante bien. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que los Mercenarios jugaran rudo. Demasiado rudo.

  
El rubio se separó de él, y mientras se observaban, exhaustos, dos hombres más se acercaron con expresión amenazante. El Necrófero sólo volteó a verlos por segundos. Si tenía suerte, lograría vencerlos.  
  


Respiró profundamente y esperó el primer ataque.  
  


Una vez más logró mantenerse en pié durante esa pelea sumamente irregular. Estaba a punto de vencer, cuando de pronto la mujer que había saltado frente a ellos salió de alguna parte de la ciénaga, detrás de la vegetación. Vaako sólo alcanzó a ver su movimiento, más no pudo esquivar la lanza que arrojara con fuerza sobre él.  
  


Un lacerante dolor lo envolvió cuando la lanza atravesó la armadura como si fuera de papel, enterrándose en su piel, abriéndose paso entre músculos y huesos, casi tocando su corazón, para finalmente traspasar la otra parte de la armadura y atraparlo enterrándose en el tronco de un árbol, a dos pasos detrás del guerrero.  
  


Riddick se detuvo de golpe.  
  


Había escuchado un grito. Casi como si se tratara de un sonido más entre los miles que la fauna de ese planeta producía.  
  


Sin embargo, éste había sido diferente, dolorosa e intensamente familiar.  
  


_Vaako..._   
  


\----------------------------------------  
  


El Capitán de la nave de Mercenarios, Harltreck, se acercó a donde estaba el Necrófero. Sonrió al verlo, mientras tocaba la punta de la lanza que había atravesado la armadura sin ninguna dificultad, apresándolo fácilmente. Vaako apretó los dientes y los puños, soportando el terrible dolor que ese leve movimiento causara en él.  
  


—Vaya, vaya. Miren qué sorpresa.   
  


La mujer se le acercó también, haciendo lo mismo que Harltreck, pero con mayor ánimo de lastimarlo.  
  


—Capitán, ¿Qué no es el comandante principal de los Necróferos?  
  


—Así es, Leta —el rubio Mercenario les sonrió a sus subordinados, palmeando levemente el rostro de su cautivo—. Creo que se llama Vaako, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Una pieza cara. El consejo del Tercer Sistema pagará muy bien por él.  
  


Vaako jadeó desesperado cuando ella soltó la lanza. El dolor era demasiado...  
  


—Dime, niño bonito... —ella se retiró algunos pasos mientras el Mercenario lo veía con burla—. ¿No están muy lejos de sus rutas de "evangelización"? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  


El Necrófero sólo mantuvo su mirada desafiante en él, sin hablar. Sin embargo, al ver que se mantenía en silencio, Harltreck volvió a lastimarlo con la lanza. Vaako no pudo evitar un grito debido al dolor. Para su desgracia, estaba entrenado para resistir por mucho tiempo sin que la inconciencia se apiadara de él.  
  


—¡¡Responde, imbécil!! —Otro de los mercenarios lo golpeó, siguiendo el juego del líder.   
  


Eso duró cerca de diez minutos. Tortura y castigo por parte de todos los que estaban ahí.  
  


Vaako no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero el intenso sufrimiento por el que pasaba había nublado su pensamiento. Murmuraba quedamente tres palabras, como si se tratara de una oración.   
  


Fue Leta quien lo escuchó mientras se preparaba para atarlo y subirlo a su nave, poniendo atención a lo que decía. Le levantó la cabeza al entender sus palabras.  
  


—¡Capitán, escucha esto!  
  


Todos se acercaron, guardando silencio.  
  


—...M-mi Lord... Ri... ddick...  
  


Entonces, al entender lo que decía, prorrumpieron en escandalosas carcajadas y gritos de júbilo. Haltreck lo tironeó por el cabello, acercando su rostro al del guerrero con desprecio.  
  


—¡¡Otra sorpresa más!! ¡Así que eres la "ramera" de ese malnacido! ¡Qué golpe de suerte! —Volteó con la mujer, apresurándola en su labor—. Si esto es cierto, entonces esa bestia anda por aquí. Debemos irnos.  
  


—¡Si, capitán!  
  


—¡Estén alerta! Tal vez podamos capturar dos buenas presas antes de dejar este apestoso sistema.  
  


Vaako se desvaneció cuando Leta cortó la lanza que lo mantenía atrapado al tronco, y sin esfuerzo, fue llevado a la nave de los mercenarios.

Pocos minutos después, abandonaban el planeta a toda velocidad.


	2. Eclipse de corazón parte 2

Como solía hacerlo, Riddick caminaba en círculos pequeños, vociferando roncamente mientras todos los miembros del consejo y varios de los oficiales cercanos a Vaako lo escuchaban aterrorizados.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo demonios se escaparon?!! ¡¡¿Cómo es que NADIE escuchó la carnicería que esos tipos hicieron?!! ¡¡Ni un maldito mercenario muerto!! ¡¡¿Cómo me lo explican?!!  
  
Aereon lo veía con preocupación.  
  
Habían encontrado trece cadáveres, y por más que buscaron, incluso dentro de las charcas y las ciénagas, Vaako nunca apareció. Riddick dedujo entonces que se lo habían llevado.  
  
-Mi Lord... -Con un hilo de voz, otro de los oficiales se atrevió a hablar-. Escuchamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no llegamos a tiempo. Yo sólo alcancé a ver cuando una nave atravesaba a nivel del agua, siguiendo algunos claros entre los pantanos, cinco minutos antes de que tú llegaras. Temo que nos vieron y tenían ventaja al conocer el terreno...  
  
-¡¡Eso no es ninguna ventaja!!  
  
-Lo es, Mi Lord. -Otro de los oficiales de alto rango de los Necróferos lo desmintió-. Sabíamos que era nuestra desventaja llegar y actuar, cuando ellos tenían días, tal vez semanas en el planeta. Instalaron trampas, idearon emboscadas y utilizaron la sorpresa para no ser ellos nuestra presa. Era de suponer que algo no podría salir bien.  
  
Riddick se le acercó, furioso. Pero antes de que pudiera repetir la "hazaña" de matarlo en ese instante, Aereon se materializó a su lado, impidiéndoselo.  
  
-¡No lo hagas, Riddick! ¡Esto no es culpa de ellos!  
  
El Furien volteó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un paso cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sin embargo, en lugar de continuar desahogándose en sus soldados o en ella, Riddick bajó un poco la cabeza, respirando profundamente.  
  
No, no era culpa de ellos.  
  
El imperio de la Secta cumplía una misión. Cada día, el ejército entero se preparaba para llevar a cabo los pasos de "evangelización" de los planetas que alcanzaban, en una férrea y ordenada disciplina que se cumplía según lo establecido en sus leyes.  
  
Había sido él quien los hiciera titubear por una orden que consideró incuestionable, aun cuando él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Había debilitado el fundamento más importante de esa maquinaria militar, sin darle ninguna importancia. Los había hecho flaquear en su fe.  
  
Y las consecuencias eran lógicas.

  
\------------------------------------

  
Habían pasado cerca de seis horas.   
  
Recobró la conciencia lentamente, con lacerantes dolores en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en la parte izquierda del pecho, casi en dirección a la cavidad cardiaca. Los antebrazos le punzaban debido al tiempo que llevaba en esa incómoda postura. Se encontró atado, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, colgando del techo de una nave totalmente extraña para él. Por lo poco que su vista alcanzaba a abarcar, supo que estaba en un compartimento de carga de la nave. Tenía ambos brazos unidos por una de esas cuerdas de hilos de acero que se enterraban en su carne con saña.   
  
Quiso moverse un poco, pero descubrió que también habían atado sus piernas a la rejilla del compartimento, impidiéndole toda posibilidad de hacerlo.  
  
Las heridas dolían demasiado. Permanecían aun sin haber recibido atención alguna, expuestas. Su armadura había desaparecido. Lo habían dejado semidesnudo y totalmente indefenso.  
  
-¡Despertó, capitán! -La chillona voz de la mujer que lo había herido se escuchó en todo el lugar, lastimando sus oidos.  
  
Escuchó pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ahí. Pocos minutos después, el capitán de los mercenarios aparecía en el lugar junto con la mayoría de la tripulación. Vaako cerró los ojos un momento, preparándose para soportar más golpes.  
  
Haltreck lo revisó minuciosamente, encontrando evidencias alentadoras para ellos.  
  
-Pues si. Confirmo lo dicho. -Le jaló la cabeza hacia arriba, observando el estilo ceremonial de su peinado-. Es el Comandante del Ejército de los Necróferos. Lord Vaako. Lo que no entiendo aun es qué hacían en ese planeta deshabitado.  
  
Vaako se quejó levemente cuando Haltreck le tocó la herida del pecho.   
  
-Tal vez quiera jugar otro rato, capitán. -Otro mercenario se le acercó, llevando en su mano una daga similar a la que Lady Vaako había usado para atacar a Riddick, pero del color de la armadura, gris acerado. Volteó limitadamente hacia el interior del lugar, encontrándose a la mayoría de la tripulación ahí-. Nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante allá, en los pantanos...  
  
-Lo necesito vivo, Erick -Haltreck lo soltó, volviéndose hacia ellos-. El Concilio de los Sistemas ofreció una buena suma por los Necróferos. Todos. Si hemos logrado capturar a su comandante, el resto será fácil.  
  
Regresó con él, hablando en un tono bajo.  
  
-Ahora, otra incógnita que hay pendiente. Comandante, ¿por qué nombrabas a Riddick? ¿Por qué le llamabas "Mi Lord"?  
  
Vaako apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de ese desvarío. No respondió.  
  
Una dolorosa descarga eléctrica salida de quién sabe dónde lo sacudió, arrancando otro grito de su garganta. Por un momento su vista se nubló y un agudo zumbido estalló en sus oídos. Poco a poco, todo fue calmándose mientras el dolor disminuía.   
  
Un joven mercenario salió detrás de él, caminando hacia el frente, cerca de Haltreck. Sostenía una vara con punta metálica, y ésta aun crujía por el efecto de la descarga.   
  
Al ver que no respondería, volvió a tocarlo con la punta de la vara.   
  
-¡.....mmmmmgggfffh...! -Otro jadeo agónico, mientras Haltreck mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro del guerrero.   
  
-Esto continuará hasta que hables, amigo. No seas terco. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber.  
  
Por segundos continuó en silencio, y finalmente decidió hablar sólo de lo más elemental.  
  
-... Él... es ahora... el Lord Marshal... del Imperio.... -Trató de respirar normal, pero su cuerpo no respondió.   
  
La sorpresa de los mercenarios fue demasiada al saberlo.   
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero cómo...?  
  
-...Venció al ... Medio-Muerto... el Imperio... le pertenece....  
  
-Vaya... -Haltreck se le acercó otra vez, sonriendo de forma misteriosa. -Eso quiere decir que si logramos capturar a esa bestia, toda la secta estará en nuestras manos.  
  
-No, capitán. Mejor aun. -Uno de los mercenarios se acercó a él. Lucía una enorme y deformante cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Haltreck lo escuchó, observando a Vaako, quien fijó su atención en él, tensándose momentáneamente-. Si lo matas, la secta será tuya. Tienen una ley extraña. Una ley que permite a propios y extranjeros apoderarse de las pertenencias de su víctima.  
  
Haltreck parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que le decía. Sus pupilas de color claro adoptaron un brillo extraño.  
  
-¿Es cierto? -Sonrió al ver el leve temblor en los labios del Comandante. Eso se lo confirmó-. Interesante. Sería una ventaja aun mayor.   
  
Vaako bajó la cabeza, abatido. Sabía que el mercenario aprovecharía esa oportunidad, sin detenerse ante nada.   
  
Su torpeza al dejarse capturar tan fácilmente por ellos había puesto en peligro la seguridad del Imperio. Había fallado, exponiendo a quienes habían creído en él.

  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Aereon escuchaba con atención a los oficiales estrategas del ejército, reunidos en una sala amplia, junto a una mesa que mostraba coordenadas estelares. Por el contrario, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Riddick veía los planetas que se mostraban en planos tridimensionales sobre esos mapas, estudiándolos uno a uno. Permanecía ignorando a los hombres reunidos junto a él, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia la Elemental.   
  
-Parece que se dirigen a Hurlex. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, lo llevan ante el Concilio.   
  
Aereon asintió, fijando su vista en la de él.  
  
-El Concilio de los Sistemas ofreció fortunas por la secta -se desvaneció, acercándose como una brisa hasta el Furien-. Si vamos hacia allá, toda la flota estará en peligro. No puedes exponerlos.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que debo dejarlo?  
  
-No, Riddick. Quiero decir que debes ser más inteligente en tus estrategias. Esta vez no se trata de ver si a base de fuerza bruta logras salirte con la tuya. Tal vez tú lo logres, pero ellos no.   
  
El ex criminal volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Específicamente, en el día que se convirtiera en el Lord.  
  
Había confiado en su fuerza, en sus habilidades sobrehumanas para rescatarla a ella. Y había perdido.  
  
Primero Jack, en Crematoria; después Kyra, en la Basílica.   
  
Y aunque esta vez no se trataba de la misma persona, su pensamiento fijó insistentemente la imagen de Vaako aun más clara que la de ella.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo que lo incomodó.  
  
Por él, por Vaako, la había perdido a ella. Pero por ella, lo había encontrado a él...  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo finalmente, observando a la Elemental-. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?  
  
Aereon regresó al mapa planetario, ubicando Hurlex. Cerca del planeta señalado, otro de menor dimensión se dejó ver en la ruta que seguían los mercenarios. Un satélite de mediano tamaño circundaba el planeta, al igual que otros más pequeños. La Elemental lo señaló.  
  
-Deben llegar primero a Rax12. Intercéptalos ahí, como puedas. Eso te dará tiempo y te ocultará del Ejército del Concilio.  
  
El Furien asintió, dándose cuenta que era la única oportunidad para hacerlo.  
  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Haltreck permanecía en silencio, sentado sobre un contenedor mediano, fumando mientras lo observaba.  
  
Vaako tosió un poco cuando el humo llegó hasta su nariz.  
  
-¿Te molesta? -Levantó la cabeza, ubicando al mercenario. Asintió con un débil movimiento-. Por supuesto. Ustedes no fuman, no se permiten "libertades" normales...   
  
Se levantó, aspirando otra vez del cigarro mientras se acercaba al Necrófero. Al estar a unos centímetros de él, soltó el humo en su cara, provocando que tosiera con más fuerza. Vaako gimió muy quedamente cuando el esfuerzo reabrió la herida del pecho.  
  
-No me extrañaría que me dijeras que no hacen el amor -Le levantó el rostro, sonriendo con ironía al tiempo que tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba-. ¿Está permitido entre ustedes? ¿Se casan?  
  
Vaako asintió otra vez, en silencio. Recordó a su esposa por un momento.  
  
-Sus mujeres deben ser muy hermosas. Se corren los rumores de que son muy selectivos. ¿Tienes esposa?   
  
-Está muerta...  
  
-Ah... -Haltreck levantó una ceja sorprendido-. Entonces sí lo hacen. ¿Qué le pasó?  
  
Una vez más recuerdos dolorosos lo asaltaron.   
  
Ella, recriminándole... Ella, burlándose al ser requerida por un criminal... Ella, muerta debido a su extrema ambición...  
  
-Traicionó nuestros juramentos...   
  
-¿Tú la mataste? -Ante su negativa, siguió preguntando. -¿Alguien de la Secta?¿Otra mujer?  
  
No respondió más. Guardó un profundo silencio, sólo oyendo las suposiciones y preguntas del mercenario.  
  
Finalmente, éste se cansó de su interrogatorio. Regresó al contenedor, sentándose perezosamente sobre él.  
  
-Una vez capturamos a Riddick, a tu Lord. ¿Sabes por qué fue? -La mirada profunda del prisionero lo seguía con algo de interés-. Por un chico llamado Jack. Nos sorprendió bastante. Todos creíamos que el tipo era "raro", hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el chico era en realidad una chica. Fue algo muy gracioso. Desgraciadamente se nos escapó por la ineptitud de un oficial del Concilio.  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que la voz queda del guerrero se escuchó en la quietud del compartimento.  
  
-¿Por qué lo persiguen?  
  
Haltreck suspiró ruidosamente, volteando a verlo. Otros dos miembros de la tripulación llegaron al lugar.  
  
-Es un monstruo, literalmente hablando. Ha cometido muchos crímenes de manera cruel y despiadada. Es buscado en los tres sistemas -Se incorporó un poco, sólo para pasar sus manos bajo su cabeza-. Yo aun estoy intrigado. ¿Cómo logró apoderarse de la secta?  
  
No hubo respuesta, pero el mercenario no le dio mucha importancia.   
  
-Bueno, igual. Will era uno de los "convertidos", y algo nos comentó de eso. Se supone que es por la ley de conquista.¿Mató al Lord? -Sonrió al ver que la mirada de Vaako era inquieta-. Si, lo hizo. Aun sin palabras me respondes. Es la desventaja que tienen ustedes. Ahora dime. ¿Tu esposa estaba planeando el asesinato del Lord? ¿Por eso murió? Porque eso que dijiste de que traicionó sus juramentos da mucho en qué pensar.   
  
No cabía duda. El tipo era demasiado perspicaz. Y el tener un traidor de la Secta a un lado lo ponía en enorme desventaja.  
  
Haltreck se incorporó otra vez, pensativo. Se le acercó, al igual que el traidor.   
  
-Déjame adivinar. Will, ayúdame. Este juego se pone interesante. -Risas apagadas a su alrededor lo pusieron alerta-. Si Riddick mató al Lord antes que tu esposa lo hiciera, debió enojarse muchísimo al ver sus planes frustrados. ¿Quién habría tomado el liderazgo? ¿Tú? ¿Ella? Will, ¿Qué dice la ley exactamente?  
  
Vaako levantó la cabeza hacia el otro tipo, alarmado. Empezaba a respirar irregularmente.   
  
-Según recuerdo... te pertenece lo que le pertenecía a tu víctima. A ti, a nadie más.  
  
-Ajá. Entonces... -Con cierto temor, Vaako observó a ambos mercenarios-. Piensa, Will. Nuestro amigo perdió a su esposa, por traición. ¿Quién condena a un traidor? Y si Riddick fue quien la obligó a cumplir la sentencia, entonces...  
  
El otro mercenario le sujetó el cabello, deshaciendo varias de las trencillas, buscando algo en su cuello.  
  
-Entonces nuestro amigo quedó como su posesión, capitán -Le señaló varias marcas en la base del cuello. Marcas recientes, hechas por la impulsividad del Furien en él. Vaako sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría-. Vea, son marcas de dientes.  
  
Haltreck las revisó rápidamente, y al comprobarlo, regresó otra vez frente a él, también sonriendo.  
  
-Es una enorme sorpresa, comandante. De verdad eres su "ramera". ¡Bien! Eso nos asegura que vendrá por ti. Igual que esa vez. Igual que con "Jack". Será más fácil de lo que había imaginado.  
  
El guerrero apretó los dientes, furioso e impotente. Sin embargo, se tensó al sentir que el tipo que estaba a su lado tocaba su cuerpo de forma asquerosa. Haltreck sonrió al verlo.  
  
-Bueno, veo que las cuestiones sexuales no son un tabú para ustedes. Por el contrario -Haltreck también se le acercó, rodeándolo-. Comandante, representas un trofeo bastante satisfactorio. Tomaré por adelantado mi parte. Riddick ya puede considerarse muerto, y tú....  
  
Vaako forcejeó, cortando la piel de sus brazos en vano. La herida del pecho sangraba, debilitándolo aun más. Pero no suplicó. Guardó silencio estóicamente al ser ultrajado por esos hombres. No mostró dolor, ni siquiera cuando lo golpearon y torturaron en medio del ataque.

Ni siquiera cuando lo destrozaron no sólo físicamente...


	3. Eclipse de corazón parte 3

Todo estaba listo para la persecución de los Mercenarios. Una tercera parte del ejército de Necróferos iría, primeramente para tomar por asalto la estación espacial del satélite y planear la emboscada a la nave mercenaria. Era la mejor estrategia.  
  
Saldrían en varios grupos, en naves de menor tamaño. La Basílica y el resto de la flota permanecerían ocultos.  
  
Riddick revisó las dos armas que llevaba consigo, bastante poderosas y efectivas. Sabía que las necesitaría en el primer asalto al satélite. Los soldados que lo acompañaban permanecían en un respetuoso silencio, sólo con la vista al frente de ellos, concentrados en la misión, leales a costa de lo que fuera....

Al verlos, la imagen de Vaako regresó a sus pensamientos con más fuerza.   
  
Las naves de la Secta eran mucho más rápidas, así que en poco tiempo estarían en Rax12, mucho antes que los Mercenarios lograran llegar ahí.  
  
El aparato de comunicación crujió una vez y se escuchó la orden desde la base de aterrizaje del satélite. El Furien se acercó al aparato, escuchando con atención.  
  
-Base interestelar Rax12 a nave guía. Identifíquese.  
  
-Mi Lord -Uno de los pilotos que compartía el manejo de la nave volteó levemente con él. Riddick negó con un gesto.  
  
Volvió a escucharse la orden, y esta vez, el Furien tomó el micrófono.  
  
-¡Habla Richard B. Riddick, Comandante de esta flota! ¡Aviso que vamos a aterrizar! -Empuñó una de las armas con mayor fuerza. Sabía la reacción que esas palabras habían causado en la base-. ¡¡Prepárense, soldados!! !!Acelera el armatoste!!  
  
La nave en la que Riddick bajara había cruzado las líneas de seguridad en medio de un fuerte ataque por parte de los guardias del satélite, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra algunos de los hangares, pero había sido decisivo para que el resto del grupo entrara sin dificultad. De alguna manera, Riddick había confiado en la habilidad de los pilotos para que la colisión no fuese de graves consecuencias para ellos, pero sí para el cuerpo de seguridad de la base. Los soldados que iban con él salieron de un montón de fierros retorcidos y humeantes, ilesos la mayoría, dispersándose por el lugar para lograr un eficiente rescate suicida.   
  
El asalto al satélite no fue sencillo, pero lograron apoderarse del control del mismo. Perdieron casi la mitad de los soldados en un feroz enfrentamiento con una fracción del Ejército del Concilio. Su habilidad para el exterminio en el que estaban férreamente entrenados fue lo que les dio una victoria contundente. Sin embargo, las torres de comunicación fueron destruídas, y ese error Riddick no lo tomó en cuenta.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Hacía algunos minutos que habían entrado a la breve atmósfera artificial del satélite y se aproximaban a la estación. Pero algo extraño ocurría. Marek, el piloto de la nave mercenaria llamó a gritos a Haltreck.  
  
Este se dirigió a la cabina, imaginando que tal vez se encontrarían con algunos problemas para bajar al satélite. Sin embargo lo que vio lo puso alerta.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Parece que hay una guerra. -Le señaló varias columnas de humo que alcanzaban varios cientos de metros en la capa atmosférica que reflejaba la luz de un débil segundo sol-. Y no responden al mensaje de identificación. Ni siquiera cuando cruzamos la línea de ingreso a la atmósfera hubo señales de las torres de control.  
  
Un leve silbido escapó de los labios de Haltreck.   
  
-Veo que se mueven rápido. Este tipo de asaltos sólo pueden realizarlo los Necróferos. -Pensando en eso, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras su mirada se endurecía-. Entonces, Riddick nos espera. Era predecible.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos, capitán?  
  
-Voltearemos la sorpresa. Ve a la base del sector montañoso. Nos prepararemos para una segunda captura.  
  
Todos los mercenarios a su alrededor voltearon a verlo, entendiendo sus palabras. Y todos iniciaron una rápida movilización, sabiendo lo que cada uno tenía qué hacer desde ese momento.  
  
Haltreck regresó al compartimento de carga, acercándose a Vaako.  
  
Éste permanecía silencioso, inerte, con la barbilla hundida contra su pecho, al parecer inconsciente. Pero sabía que no era así. Al estar junto a él, le jaló la cabeza hacia arriba por el cabello, observando su rostro.  
  
-Pronto tendrás compañía, Lord Vaako. Tu Lord vino por tí -Rió quedamente, mientras el Necro abría los ojos y lo buscaba con mirada lánguida-. Piensa que nos ha tendido una emboscada, y no sabe que ya lo sabemos. Será fácil cobrar sus recompensas.  
  
El guerrero cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras un ligero temblor se adueñaba de sus labios resecos y heridos. El mercenario continuó hablando con burla.  
  
-¡Alégrate, comandante! Se ve que le interesas demasiado a ese patético asesino. Si hubiese sido yo, jamás me arriesgaría por un hombre.   
  
Vaako escuchó que reía otra vez, secundado por otras tres risotadas vulgares. Pero esas palabras hicieron eco en su ánimo. Permaneció en silencio, pensando de qué forma podría ayudar a destruir a esos tipos.  
  
La voz del capitán se escuchó autoritaria mientras salía del compartimento.  
  
-Ya déjenlo. Tienen que prepararse para la captura de la bestia. ¡Vamos, andando!  
  
Dos de los mercenarios salieron detrás del capitán entre quejas, pero uno de ellos se quedó.   
  
Mientras sentían las ligeras sacudidas de la nave al aterrizar, se acercó al prisionero, hablándole con tono de burla también. Abrió los ojos cuando reconoció al tipo que se había quedado. Era el traidor de la secta.  
  
-Nunca pensé que podría vengarme de las atrocidades que tu pueblo me hizo, comandante. Pero siempre llega una oportunidad, y ahora es la mía.  
  
Vaako sintió que una rabia ciega lo invadía. Un traidor, un criminal ante el mismo Consejo... y se atrevía a tocarlo...  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Parecía que lo habían logrado. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar...   
  
Se apostaron en el interior de los hangares y en posiciones estratégicas de las zonas de aterrizaje, listos para iniciar el ataque cuando se les indicara.  
  
El Furien revisó el espacio en el tiempo que calculaban que llegarían, que era precisamente poco después de que ellos habían arribado. Pero no imaginó que el capitán de los mercenarios había sospechado al no recibir respuesta a su petición para descender en la base del satélite, y que al estar cerca de la base, había girado la orden de aterrizaje en otra parte del mismo, una de las pequeñas bases de aprovisionamiento que existían a varios kilómetros de la base principal.  
  
-¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -Riddick se desesperó.   
  
-Mi Lord -Un oficial cercano a él observaba también el exterior atentamente. Su vista estaba fija en una de las torres-. Hay problemas. Las torres de comunicación están en desuso.  
  
Riddick observó, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Los enormes platos receptores permanecían inmóviles, y en una de ellas, una breve columna de humo se esparcía hacia el cielo mortecino. Apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza, conteniéndose.  
  
-Saben que estamos aquí. Debemos cambiar la estrategia.  
  
Sin decir más, se dirigió a una de las torres apresuradamente. Tal vez ahí tendrían algo de información de los arribos antes de ser destruídas.  
  
Buscó los radares, encontrando el rastro de una nave que entraba a la órbita del satélite por otro lugar, por una antigua base al otro extremo del cuadrante.   
  
-Te escondes, Haltreck. Pero te he encontrado...  
  
Se ajustó los lentes oscuros y salió nuevamente a las zonas de aterrizaje. Varios oficiales lo esperaban.  
  
-Están en la zona montañosa. Iré primero mientras ustedes reunen a los demás. El que piense que puede seguirme, hágalo.  
  
Dicho esto, echó a correr con la destreza de un felino.   
  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Vaako permaneció en silencio mientras el traidor lo soltaba.  
  
Su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante, respirando de manera irregular. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo golpearan y torturaran, pero no las de los ultrajes que había sufrido en manos de los mercenarios más hoscos de la tripulación.   
  
El tipo bufó en su oído, causándole una fuerte repulsión. Se safó de él con rudeza y en tono de burla, mientras se acomodaba la ropa, se plantó justo en frente.  
  
Vaako levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar que la voz del tipo provenía ahora de un lugar diferente.  
  
No había vuelto a sujetar sus piernas a los amarres. Era lo que estaba esperando.  
  
Una oportunidad....  
  
-Lástima que tengas que quedarte en Huxlar. Me hubiera gustado conservarte como mi juguete, comandante.  
  
Se burló una vez más y sin medir consecuencias, se volteó, descuidándose completamente.  
  
El Necrófero sujetó la cuerda con ambas manos, y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, levantó las piernas, alcanzando al mercenario, apresándolo por el cuello.  
  
Le costó unos segundos, más de los que hubiera querido, pero logró desnucarlo con ese atisbo de fuerza que la desesperación ponía en él. Ahora tendría tiempo para ingeniárselas y liberarse.  
  
Soltó el cuerpo flácido del tipo, revisando el tubo de donde lo habían amarrado. No sería difícil soltarse de esa cuerda que oprimía sus muñecas si lograba la postura adecuada.  
  
Volvió a concentrar toda su fuerza para levantarse por completo del piso y elevar sus piernas hasta el tubo, logrando quedar colgado cabeza abajo. En esa forma, sin el peso en la cuerda, ésta se aflojó. Vaako se dejó caer al sentir sus manos libres.  
  
Estaba exahusto y mal herido. Deseó cerrar los ojos y que la inconsciencia volviera a él, pero no podía hacerlo.  
  
El plan que Haltreck había ideado para capturar a Riddick... no, para matar a Riddick, podría decirse que era casi perfecto.  
  
Una emboscada sin escapatorias. Y por consiguiente, la fácil conquista del imperio, una amenaza devastadora para los Necróferos.  
  
Ante eso no podía darse ese lujo de estar ahí, sin hacer algo.  
  
Con enorme esfuerzo trató de incorporarse, pero tropezó con el cuerpo del mercenario que acababa de asesinar. Lo observó un momento y reaccionó.   
  
Armas. Necesitaba armas para evitar que el plan de Haltreck se llevara a cabo.  
  
Sin pensarlo más, despojó al tipo del pantalón y las pesadas botas que llevaba, vistiéndose con ellos. Revisó el cuerpo, encontrando su daga y un arma pequeña. Demasiado pequeña, pero podría servirle. Sabía que podría lograrlo. Era un guerrero. Estaba entrenado para eso.  
  
Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, soportando el dolor de las heridas. Se recargó en la pared metálica del corredor que lo llevaría fuera de ese compartimento y esperó, aguzando sus sentidos, detectando los lugares en donde podrían estar los centinelas que Haltreck dejara en la nave. 

  
\-----------------------------------

  
Riddick alcanzó el claro en poco tiempo, escudriñando el lugar. Algunos de los soldados más hábiles tardarían en alcanzarlo varios minutos más tarde. Mientras tanto, sabía que no había que desperdiciar tiempo, así que se adelantó por la zona donde altos picos rocosos se levantaban, permitiéndole ocultarse de ellos.   
  
Pudo ver la nave de Haltreck en el final de las instalaciones, pero pudo también percibir algunos movimientos a su alrededor. Todos ocultos. Ante eso, imaginó que lo esperaban. Haltreck a veces era demasiado revelador en sus tácticas de cacería. Aunque esta vez, reconocía que las trampas que había visto eran novedosas para él. Debía ser cauteloso.  
  
Se acercó despacio, sacando una de las armas que llevaba.   
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
El joven mercenario que lo atacara con la vara eléctrica no representó mucho problema para él. A pesar de estar herido, Vaako logró desarmarlo, derribarlo y asesinarlo en menos de dos minutos. Demasiado fácil.  
  
Continuó avanzando por el pasillo que llevaba a un costado, cercano a la zona de dormitorios. Su mirada había recobrado un poco de su viveza, pero el brillo que existía en ella era diferente. Un brillo asesino, lleno de furia devastadora.   
  
Se ocultó al escuchar voces. Un hombre y una mujer. La misma que lo había herido.   
  
Sacó la daga que había recuperado del traidor y se preparó. Debía lograr un tiro certero, al primer intento.  
  
Ella gritó al ver como el tipo con el que hablaba se llevaba una mano al cuello, y entre sus dedos brotaba repentinamente un espeso borbotón de sangre.   
  
Volteó entonces, encontrándose con la mirada fiera de su presa.  
  
Vaako sujetó a Leta por el cuello, sosteniéndola en alto mientras ella chillaba aterrorizada.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Haré lo que me digas, pero no me lastimes!!  
  
Vaako no habló. Se limitó a observar sus gestos angustiosos mientras él apretaba lentamente, sintiendo cómo mataba a su víctima. Fácil y limpiamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna de la "evangelización"... Sólo cumpliendo el deseo de venganza contra ellos.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron cuando se escuchó un sordo crujir de huesos y el agónico estertor de Leta a través de sus dedos.  
  
Soltó el cuerpo, y volteó hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría fuera de la nave.

Sólo quedaban cinco...

  
\-----------------------------

  
La nave estaba a pocos metros. Era cuestión de burlarlos y llegar hasta ella; entonces tendría ventaja.  
  
Riddick saltó hacia el grupo de rocas frente a él, librando otra trampa.   
  
Un mercenario trató de sorprenderlo con una de las lanzas, pero fue alcanzado por un certero disparo. La lanza rozó su brazo derecho, cortándolo profundamente.   
  
-¡Diablos! -Volteó al escuchar detrás de él un grito ronco. Uno de los mercenarios se le echó encima, golpeándolo en el rostro con otra vara de descarga. Superando la contracción muscular, Riddick sujetó la vara, rompiéndola y alcanzando al mercenario lo sujetó por el cuello con un brazo. Sin dificultad alguna, oprimiendo con fuerza, lo asfixió.  
  
Haltreck lo seguía de cerca. Estaba confiando demasiado en sus hombres y sus armas, aunque había visto cómo Riddick se había quitado de encima a dos de ellos en un parpadeo. Sentía que el factor sorpresa los favorecía.  
  
Nunca pensó que ellos tres eran los últimos que quedaban de toda la tripulación.  
  
Vaako se agazapó en uno de los montículos rocosos, justo detrás de uno de ellos. Pudo ver que lo estaban dirigiendo a una emboscada, que intentaban rodearlo. Decidió esperar y atacar en el momento más oportuno.  
  
Y fue justo cuando el mercenario frente a él y otro que estaba a varios metros, salieron con armas que disparaban redes supresoras. Vaako saltó sobre el mercenario, evitando que pudiera disparar sobre Riddick, dándole algunos segundos de ventaja.  
  
El mercenario se levantó sin soltar el arma, y disparó, pero Vaako logró esquivar la red al interponer una lanza que encontrara cerca de él, justo cuando caía sobre el tipo. Ésta cortó con facilidad los cables de acero.  
  
Entonces, sobreponiéndose a la velocidad del arma y a las heridas, se irguió, sujetando la lanza detrás de su cabeza para arrojarla sobre el mercenario. Lo atravezó limpiamente, matándolo al instante.  
  
Quedaban dos....  
  
Haltreck oprimió el dispositivo, y esta vez, Riddick se libró de la red, pero no logró esquivar el golpe en su brazo que las voleadoras alcanzaron. Soltó el arma debido al impacto.   
  
Ante la sorpresa del Furien, el rubio mercenario saltó por detrás de él, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza con el arma que llevaba. Riddick tropezó debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero alcanzó a medir el terreno que tenía enfrente. Rodó alejándose del mercenario mientras se recuperaba del golpe. Sonrió con coraje al ver a Haltreck parado frente a él sobre un montículo.  
  
-¡Sigues jugando sucio!   
  
-¡Y tú, sigues siendo un imbécil! ¡Aunque debo decirte que lograste sorprenderme esta vez!  
  
-¿Ah, si? ¡La última vez que no vimos dijiste exactamente lo mismo! ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?  
  
-Estúpido -Farfulló Haltreck. Pero volvió a levantar la voz-. ¡Me refiero a tu nombramiento! ¡Ah! ¡También a tu comandante! ¡Porque me imagino que has venido por él! ¡¿Verdad?!  
  
-¡Vine por ti! Tenemos una cuenta pendiente.   
  
Creyendo que lo lograría, Riddick se le echó encima, reptando hacia él.   
  
El otro mercenario disparó entonces una de las redes, más grande que las anteriores. El Furien volteó al escuchar el disparo y trató de esquivarlo, pero Haltreck se dejó caer hacia él, golpeándolo y evitando que pudiera librarse. Haltreck se retiró de ahí a tiempo. Riddick no.  
  
Estaba atrapado. La red se cerraba sobre su torso, cortándole el aire. Tenía que quitársela de encima antes de que lo asfixiara.  
  
Vaako alcanzó al mercenario que había disparado, propinándole una fuerte patada. Se le echó encima y con fuerza lo golpeó contra las rocas varias veces. Finalmente, sujetó su garganta y oprimió. No había tiempo. La red se estaba cerrando.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Haltreck se paró frente a él, con el arma en la mano.  
  
-El capitán Haltreck, dos. Riddick el asesino, cero. Es increíble, ¿no?  
  
Riddick tensó sus músculos, dándose un poco más de tiempo. No podía safar las puntas de la red enterradas contra la roca, y varios hilos acerados ya le impedían hablar.  
  
-Nueva tecnología, escoria. Evitan las sorpresas. Pero no voy a esperar a que la red termine -Se preparó para atravesarle el pecho de un disparo mientras seguía hablando-. Por cierto. Tuve el gusto de "tomar" tu posesión. Lord Vaako es todo un dulce. Bueno, fue un gusto capturarte. La recompensa es mayor si te entrego muerto. Adios...  
  
Riddick pudo ver cómo de pronto la expresión del mercenario cambiaba totalmente después de un repentino sobresalto.  
  
La sonrisa cínica desapareció, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, en un gesto de sorpresa y dolor.  
  
Vio también que sus manos temblaron por un momento, antes de desplomarse ante él, muerto.  
  
Entonces, regresó su vista más allá de donde el cuerpo de Haltreck yacía, encontrándose a su oficial desaparecido hincado a poca distancia del cadáver del mercenario, sosteniendo una delgada y afilada lanza en sus manos, llena de sangre no sólo de Haltreck, jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras sus ojos se centraban en él.   
  
El Necrófero se irguió con dificultad, arrojando la lanza a un lado de Riddick, cortando una de las puntas de la red, ocasionando que ésta se aflojara.   
  
El Furien se levantó sin despegar su mirada gris-blanca de Vaako, deshaciéndose de la red con la que lo habían sometido. Había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo, y no lo había hecho. Sin desviar la mirada, Vaako se acercó a Riddick y se mantuvo unos segundos frente a él. El Furien pudo ver en sus ojos la misma rabia que le era tan familiar, esa rabia que lo llenaba a él por completo...  
  
-Se cumplieron tus órdenes, Mi Lord -Sisseó Vaako antes de continuar hacia donde los otros Necróferos habían descendido-. Encontrarlos y matarlos. Como dijiste, fácil y simple.  
  
Riddick sólo lo vio pasar a su lado, en silencio, sorprendido por el cambio que Vaako mostraba.   
  
Cerró los ojos, sin poder quitarse de la mente esa mirada penetrante, furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, impregnada de una profunda tristeza y decepción.   
  
Algo en esa nave de mercenarios había ocurrido... algo grave...  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Aereon estaba a un lado de él, sosteniendo su mano mientras uno de los curadores de la secta trabajaba sobre la herida del pecho. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, a pesar de que los métodos de curación eran impresionantemente dolorosos.   
  
Ni una queja, ni un sólo gesto que indicara que dolía.   
  
Riddick observaba sin dejarse ver, recordándose a sí mismo en los angustiantes y dolorosos momentos en que era objeto de experimentación.   
  
El rostro inmutable de Vaako podría haber sido el mismo que él tuviera en ese tiempo. Perdido de su propia conciencia, asesinado en sus emociones por la ambición de otros...  
  
No había sido muy diferente de lo que él pasara. Ultrajado, destrozado, tratado como un objeto sin valor alguno.   
  
Recordó el momento mismo en que llegaban a la Basílica. Vaako, sumido en un hermético silencio, soportando el dolor de las heridas sin una queja. Su mirada clavada en el piso de la nave, incluso cuando se puso de pié y caminó con paso firme saliendo antes que todos, sin esperar ayuda de nadie...   
  
Riddick lo había llamado, le había hablado, había tratado de hacer que volviera a levantar la vista hacia él... sin éxito.  
  
El guerrero había respondido con simples monosílabos, y finalmente lo había dejado otra vez, dirigiéndose al interior de la Basílica.   
  
Lo vio ir al salón de Purificación. Estuvo detrás de él todo el tiempo que permaneció en silencio, parado en el círculo, temblando a pesar de su aspecto ausente...

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Acaso que los monstruosos Purificadores volvieran a robar sus emociones? Imposible. El salón era un inútil reducto de escombros. Riddick lo había destruído.   
  
La Elemental los encontró ahí. Fue ella quien se paró frente a él, escudriñando su mirada, hablándole quedamente. Y al final, él se dejó conducir cuando lo sujetó por una mano hacia otra parte. Hacia donde se encontraban en ese momento.  
  
Aereon lo dejó cuando el curador terminó su trabajo. Vaako se quedó en ese lugar, recostado en una especie de camilla, recobrando fuerzas. No se movería hasta que se le indicara.  
  
El Furien alcanzó a la Elemental en el corredor, deteniéndola para saber qué ocurría. Ella sólo lo miró tristemente.  
  
-Está sufriendo, Riddick. Sus ojos lo gritan, a pesar de que él no ha dicho una palabra.  
  
Riddick no pudo evitar el sarcasmo originado por su desesperación. -Dime algo nuevo, Aereon.   
  
-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Que lo torturaron? ¿Que fué tratado como basura? Sus heridas lo evidencían. ¿Que lo ultrajaron de las peores formas que él mismo jamás hubiera podido imaginar? No es difícil adivinarlo. Sabías que esto podría pasar.  
  
-Quiero saber por qué no puedo acercármele.  
  
Por segundos, la mirada sabia de Aereon escudriñó sus pupilas gris-blanco. Finalmente, decidió hacerle saber el porqué de ese mutismo y rechazo del guerrero.  
  
-Te advertí que el cambiar algo en ellos drásticamente podría colapsarlos. Vaako lo hizo. Siguió tus órdenes, aun sabiendo que estabas contrariando todo el procedimiento de la "evangelización". Depositó su lealtad en tus manos y tú la trituraste frente a él sin medir las consecuencias. No fue lo ocurrido en esa nave lo que lo mantiene así, Riddick. Piénsalo.

Caminó otra vez sin esperar que el Lord la siguiera. Sin embargo, continuó hablando mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Si quieres recuperarlo, tienes que ayudarlo a sanar en sus emociones hacia tí. Nadie más puede hacerlo. Dale un poco de tiempo, pero no mucho.   
  
-¿Tiempo?  
  
-Acostumbra ir a pensar a los salones exteriores. Búscalo esta noche, no creo que falle a sus costumbres.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Tal como le había dicho la Elemental, lo encontró en una de los enormes salones que mostraban el exterior. Sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, frente a una especie de ventanal.  
  
Hacía demasiado frío, pero parecía no importarle. No llevaba ninguna armadura y su cabello estaba desaliñado. Al parecer, se había deshecho él mismo el peinado ceremonial, arrancando las puntas que detenían las trencillas.  
  
Riddick se acercó a él en silencio. Intentó sujetarlo por un hombro, pero Vaako se retiró violentamente al sentir el ligero contacto. El Furien no insistió, pero se sentó junto a él en las losas frías. No despegó su vista del rostro del Necrófero, frío, endurecido, ausente...  
  
-Debemos hablar.  
  
-Te escucho, Mi Lord.  
  
Suspiró, volviendo la vista hacia donde Vaako perdía su mirada. El oscuro infinito.   
  
-Mira... jamás creí que las cosas se complicarían. Tomé una decisión estúpida, pensando que nada nos detendría, y ya me di cuenta que no debe ser de esa forma. Todo lo que pasó...  
  
-Eso quedó atrás.   
  
-Eso te está matando, Vaako. Está demasiado presente para que lo ignores.  
  
El guerrero suspiró levemente.  
  
-No existen más rituales de Purificación... eso habría servido...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quitarte las emociones? ¿Huir? Es imposible, comandante. No puedes huir de tí mismo. Tarde o temprano todo lo que has vivido vuelve a alcanzarte, y tu vida se convierte en un infierno.  
  
-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Seguir infringiendo la ley y vivir como si nada hubiese ocurrido?  
  
-¿La ley? ¡¿Quién está hablando de la maldita ley?!  
  
Vaako volteó con él por primera vez en varias horas. Su mirada era incierta.  
  
-La Ley es mi vida. Por ella soy, por ella me rijo. Violé uno de sus principios, y eso me convierte en detractror. Debo cumplir el veredicto.  
  
Riddick se tensó al oírlo.  
  
-¿Qué veredicto?  
  
-El sacrificio personal. Un ritual de Lealtad.   
  
El Furien saltó al entender lo que decía. Vaako le había hablado de eso días atrás.  
  
-¡¡Estás loco!! ¡¡Eso no es un sacrificio!! ¡¡Eso es suicidio!!  
  
-¡Es un ritual! -Vaako se levantó, disponiéndose a irse. La discusión lo estaba cansando. -En él se muestra el arrepentimiento por haber violado el precepto...  
  
-¡¡Demonios, Vaako!! ¡¡No voy a permitirlo!! -Riddick se levantó también, alcanzando a sujetarlo con fuerza por un brazo-. ¡Fuiste más allá de la lealtad al seguir las órdenes! ¡Al guiar a tus hombres a una misión absurda! ¡Tu lealtad sigue intacta! ¡No traicionaste a nadie!  
  
-De cualquier forma, eso no importa ya. En unas horas cumpliré con lo que la Ley dicta a los detractores. No puedes impedirlo.  
  
-¡¡No lo harás!! ¡¡Eres mío, así que deja de decir estupideces!!   
  
Vaako se soltó nuevamente de forma violenta. Clavó su mirada en la del Furien, sin inmutarse por el enojo que demostraba el mismo.  
  
-¡¡Fallé a la Misión!! ¡¡Maté por venganza!! ¡¡Eso lo determina!! ¡¡La Ley lo dice!!  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¿Piensas suicidarte sólo por esos argumentos ridículos?! ¡¡No voy a permitirlo!!  
  
-¡¡Se cumplió tu orden!! ¡¿Qué más tengo que ver en esto?! ¡¡Ya te vengaste de ellos y puedes continuar muy bien sin mí!! ¡¿Por qué quieres impedir que cumpla con la Ley?!  
  
-¡¡Porque necesito que estés aquí, al frente del Ejército!!  
  
-¡No es verdad!  
  
-¡¿Otra vez me cuestionas?!  
  
Vaako lo confrontó al escucharlo. Su mirada nuevamente se opacó al toparse con la del Furien. Su voz bajó a un quedo susurro.  
  
-Mi Lord, admite que para lo único que me necesitas es para saciar tu sed de venganza.   
  
-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!   
  
-Te lo pregunté hace tiempo. ¿Por qué yo?   
  
-¡Y te respondí! ¡¡Te dije por qué lo había decidido!!   
  
El comandante negó con un gesto.  
  
-La amabas a ella. La Ley te dió la oportunidad de vengarte de mi, del que ocasionó su muerte. -Riddick se paralizó al escucharlo. Venganza... decisiones mal tomadas... Ella... -Sólo me hubieras matado. Sólo eso. No tenías necesidad de castigarme de esta forma...  
  
Sin decir más, Vaako se dió la vuelta y caminó apresuradamente hacia el interior de la nave, dejando a Riddick sumido en un océano de dudas.


	4. Eclipse de corazón parte 4

El Consejo fue avisado.

Un ritual de Lealtad se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo. Algo que hacía mucho, hacía dos generaciones, no se había visto.  
  
Aereon tocó con insistencia a la enorme puerta. Sabía que Riddick estaría ahí.  
  
-¡¡Lárgate!! -Fue la única respuesta que recibió cuando golpeó con más fuerza.  
  
-¡¡Riddick, pensé que ibas a detenerlo!! -Silencio-. ¡¡Deja de hacerte el mártir y abre la puerta!!  
  
Silencio una vez más. Eso la desesperó.  
  
Se desvaneció, pasando por una de las aberturas laterales, materializándose dentro de los aposentos del Furien. Este sólo la volteó a ver desde donde se encontraba, acurrucado en una de las esquinas. Sus pupilas brillaron, entrecerrándose amenazadoras, mientras ella se le acercaba.  
  
-Aereon...  
  
-¡No estoy aquí para escuchar lamentos absurdos!  
  
-¡No me estoy lamentando! ¡Es lo que él quiere! ¡No puedo hacer nada!  
  
-¡¿Que no puedes hacer nada?! ¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?! ¡¡Eres el Lord del Imperio!!  
  
-¡¡Al diablo con eso!! -Se levantó, tratando de alejarse-. ¡¿De qué me sirve ser su Lord si no me hacen caso?!  
  
-¡Claro que te hacen caso! ¡Les has demostrado que estás por encima incluso de su ley!  
  
Riddick le dió la espalda, acercándose a la cama mientras se tallaba el rostro con ambas manos en un gesto desesperado.  
  
-¡¿Qué te detiene?! -Al ver que se sentaba en la cama con aire abatido, continuó-. ¡¡Riddick, él sabe lo que sientes!! ¡¡Y la Ley se desmorona!! ¡¡Nada puede interponerse ahora!! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?!   
  
Riddick levantó la vista, perdiéndola en un punto incierto del muro que tenía enfrente. Aereon se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
-Vé allá. Plántate enfrente del Consejo y hazles saber que tú eres quien dicta la última palabra.  
  
-Pero él...  
  
-¡Si no te hace caso, muélelo a golpes! ¡De alguna forma tiene que entenderlo!  
  
Riddick levantó una ceja y volteó a verla sorprendido al escuchar lo que le decía.   
  
-¡Oye! ¿Alguna vez habías pensado que de verdad eres peligrosa?  
  
Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No veo otra solución. ¿Tu si? -Se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola mientras el Furien se levantaba, dispuesto a seguirla.   
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban en una de las salas de Rituales, una de las menos usadas, debajo de las cámaras funerarias, con acceso a los hornos crematorios.  
  
La mayor parte del ejército estaba reunido, al igual que los Monjes y miembros del Consejo. Ninguno de ellos había presenciado antes un ritual semejante.  
  
Vaako se detuvo ante la enorme entrada a los hornos crematorios. Vestía una túnica negra y había vuelto a acomodar su cabello de manera ceremonial. Los Purificadores se reunieron a su alrededor para iniciar el ritual, cuando Riddick y Aereon llegaron al lugar.   
  
-¡Detengan esta payasada! -Su atronadora voz retumbó en la cámara.   
  
Vaako volteó a verlo sin inmutarse. Uno de los consejeros trató de interponerse.  
  
-Es la Ley, Mi Lord. No puedes detener esto.  
  
-¡Es una orden! -Riddick empujó al consejero sin esfuerzo lejos de sí, acercándose a Vaako. Llevaba el libro que le había entregado noches atrás, y sus ojos brillaban intensamente-. ¡¡La Ley está sufriendo reformas!! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaron?!  
  
Un nuevo murmullo se levantó, unos a favor, la mayoría en contra de lo que dijera. Riddick se interpuso entonces entre los presentes y la entrada de los hornos.   
  
-Mi Lord, apártate. -Vaako le dirigió una feroz mirada-. Te dije que no puedes detenerme.  
  
-Y yo te dije que no lo voy a permitir. Eres demasiado valioso, comandante  
  
Súbitamente, Vaako recordó las palabras del Mercenario. "... _Se ve que le interesas demasiado.._."   
  
La sombra de duda en su mirada animó a Riddick a continuar.   
  
-Dejémonos de tonterías, Vaako. Tenemos muchos planes qué realizar aun.  
  
-Pero... la Ley...  
  
La mirada Riddick cambió. Volteó hacia el horno y arrojó el libro hacia él. Vaako hizo el intento de detenerlo, pero fue imposible.  
  
-¡No!... ¿Qué has hecho?  
  
-La ley acaba de quemarse. -Sisseó con una cínica sonrisa. -Ya no tienes qué preocuparte por ella.  
  
Volteó hacia los demás, levantando la voz. -¡¡Estos rituales quedan prohibidos!! ¡¡Y si alguno desobedece, yo mismo lo mato!!  
  
Vaako se le acercó sin asomo de temor en sus ojos. Los ánimos en el lugar empezaban a caldearse.  
  
-¡Te dije que no estás por encima de ella!  
  
-Te equivocas. -Sin aviso alguno, lo agarró por la túnica y lo jaló, levantándolo en un rápido movimiento sobre su hombro-. ¡Vámonos de este sitio! Hace un calor del infierno.  
  
Abandonó la sala de Hornos dejando un enorme caos detrás de ellos. Aereon los siguió, huyendo del lugar.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame!! -El comandante se revolvía furioso, golpeándolo como podía. Finalmente logró que lo soltara al empujarse con las piernas de una pared que estaba al frente. Riddick perdió el equilibrio y ambos rodaron por el suelo.   
  
-¡Ya me cansé de tus niñadas! -El Furien se agazapó encima de él, golpeándolo dos veces, tratando de someterlo. Se levantó de un salto y sujetó al furioso guerrero por las piernas, arrastrándolo todo el trayecto hacia sus aposentos.  
  
-¡No! ¡No! -Vaako trató de sujetarse de las columnas, las esculturas, de las mismas alfombras que estaban en los pisos, pero la fuerza de Riddick se impuso. Pensó que podría obtener ayuda si la pedía a los soldados que los veían sorprendidos mientras pasaban frente a ellos. -¡Guardias!...  
  
-¡¡Cierra la boca!! -Riddick volteó hacia atrás mientras lo jaloneaba por una pierna, intimidándolos con la fiera mirada que les dirigió. -¡¡Ustedes!! ¡¡Desaparezcan!!  
  
Varios soldados trataron de seguirlos, pero Aereon se materializó frente a ellos.  
  
-¡Alto!  
  
-Señora, el Comandante...  
  
-¡El Lord ordenó otra cosa! ¿Lo desobedecerán?   
  
Ellos entendieron. Discretamente fueron retirándose del lugar, sin voltear hacia el corredor por donde Riddick arrastraba a Vaako. Éste sólo volteó a verla, desconcertado y furioso.   
  
Aereon sólo se encogió de hombros... y se desvaneció.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Antes de llegar, Riddick lo levantó por la túnica que lo cubría, empujándolo con bastante fuerza hacia el interior de la habitación. Lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado antes de que pudiera llegar a la enorme cama, y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que no escaparía. Vaako estaba en el suelo, acuclillado, jadeando por el esfuerzo para soltarse de él.   
  
Sin miramientos, se le acercó otra vez, levantándolo bruscamente. Vaako forcejeó al sentir que le empezaba a desgarrar la túnica, y se liaron en una feroz pelea. El Furien vió que sólo había una forma de someterlo.  
  
-¡¡Basta ya, Vaako!! -Logró asirlo por el hombro izquierdo, estrujando la herida, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor.   
  
Lo tumbó boca abajo, aplastando su cabeza por la nuca contra el suelo mientras terminaba de desnudarlo.   
  
Riddick se desnudó también, y con brusquedad le separó las piernas, abriendo su carne sin esfuerzo alguno.   
  
-¡¡Eres mío!! ¡¡Entiéndelo!! -Recordándole su estado, se encimó en él. -¡¡Ninguna maldita ley se va a oponer a eso!! ¡¡Ningúna maldita ley te va a quitar de mi lado!!  
  
Vaako dejó de moverse, dejó de pelear. Jadeaba furiosamente mientras mantenía los puños crispados a la altura de su rostro, los dientes fuertemente apretados. Era inevitable. Su cuerpo se crispó totalmente al sentir que Riddick iniciaba la violación.  
  
Súbitamente, se detuvo.  
  
La habitación quedó en un acre silencio, roto sólamente por los jadeos de la pelea que dejaban atrás. Por interminables minutos.  
  
-No así... -Riddick habló con un susurro lastimoso. Se levantó, soltando al Necrotratante. -... no... no así...  
  
Vaako dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse, y no hizo movimiento alguno cuando lo cargó en sus brazos, llevándolo a la cama y recostándolo con delicadeza sobre ella.  
  
Pero al estar ahí, volteó el rostro hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y sin voluntad para moverse más.  
  
Riddick se acomodó recostándose sobre él, ligeramente recargado sobre su cuerpo pero evitando aplastarlo, permitiendo que sus pieles estuvieran en pleno contacto, acariciándolo con delicadeza, besándolo con apenas un cálido roce.  
  
-Mírame... -Susurró quedamente, mientras acariciaba con sus labios una mejilla de su amante, sintiendo un breve rastro salado en ella. -...por favor... mírame...  
  
Vaako abrió los ojos despacio, obligándose a voltear hacia él. Lloraba silenciosamente, herido por las dudas y la incertidumbre; herido por esos momentos en que casi había cedido a creer que Riddick realmente era un monstruo. Sus labios temblaban.  
  
El Furien lo abrazó sin dejar de verlo, besando ocasionalmente sus mejillas, su frente...  
  
-No es ningún castigo. -Lo besó levemente, acariciando sus labios. -Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seas parte de mi. No habrá ninguna ley que lo impida, porque escribiremos una nueva.   
  
-Pero... ella....  
  
-Sshhh... -Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, obligándolo a callar. -Tú lo dijiste. Está muerta. Ningún castigo, ninguna venganza, por muy cruel que ésta sea, la va a devolver a mi lado. Tampoco lo hará ninguna ley, porque eso ha quedado atrás. Sólo estamos tú y yo. Y sé que lo entiendes perfectamente.  
  
Ambos se observaron.  
  
Finalmente, el guerrero asintió, levantando los brazos para rodear con ellos el cuerpo que estaba sobre él, para sentirlo, haciéndose partícipe de ese juego.  
  
Cerró los ojos, ofreciendo sus labios entreabiertos a su amante, haciéndole saber que no dudaría más.   
  
Riddick lo besó ya con deseo, profunda y apasionadamente, acariciando sus brazos, su pecho, bajando a su vientre mientras su ávida lengua dominaba ya los sentidos y las emociones del Necrotratante.  
  
Volvía a sentir. Volvía a maravillarse de las reacciones que el Furien ocasionaba en su cuerpo. Y se sintió aliviado de no haber podido realizar ninguno de los rituales que había pensado hacer...   
  
Riddick se levantó un poco de él, recorriéndolo con la vista y sus manos al mismo tiempo, acompañando esa caricia con sus labios después, hasta llegar a su vientre, jugueteando algunos momentos con su lengua en el ombligo del guerrero, sujetando su cintura y elevándola para seguir chupando su piel golosamente. Vaako se estremeció en medio de jadeos apasionados, buscando ser receptivo. Pero dentro de la misma placentera sensación cuando el Furien intentó acariciarlo provocativamente en su entrepierna, un doloroso recuerdo lo hizo tratar de soltarse de él. Riddick lo dejó cuando Vaako se incorporó violentamente, separándolo de sí. La herida del pecho le lastimó demasiado.  
  
Permanecieron observándose por algunos segundos, y Riddick entendió el breve atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Haltreck? -Preguntó, obviando la respuesta. Quería que él mismo se lo dijera. Al ver que bajaba la vista y asentía, le sujetó una mano con delicadeza. -¿Por eso buscabas a los Purificadores? ¿Por eso fue todo ese melodrama que armaste?  
  
Repentinamente, Vaako se le abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ex criminal.   
  
-Mi Lord...por favor... -Musitó quedamente, tratando de detener el leve temblor de su cuerpo. -...esta noche no... por favor...   
  
Riddick suspiró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, tratando de darle seguridad. Esa iba a ser una noche larga.   
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
El caos provocado por Riddick se extendió hasta el siguiente día.  
  
El Salón Principal estaba en completo desorden, en medio de gritos y rechazos por parte de los que aprobaban la manera como Riddick estaba cambiando la Ley, y de las respuestas por parte de los que estaban en contra de eso.  
  
Aereon observaba en un prudente silencio.  
  
Los únicos que no decían nada eran esos dos.   
  
Vaako a un lado de la escalinata que conducía al trono, callado y taciturno. Llevaba impecablemente la armadura ceremonial con la que lo había conocido.   
  
Riddick desparramado en la enorme silla del trono, con actitud aburrida.   
  
Sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos, pero no hasta qué extremo. Aunque sus actitudes los delataban.  
  
Riddick se levantó repentinamente, levantando ambos brazos mientras volteaba a todos lados. El silencio fue imponiéndose poco a poco, hasta que fue total. Entonces habló.  
  
-Sé lo que piensan, porque los escucho. Pero deben saber también que yo no estoy de acuerdo en cómo se ha manejado este "negocio". Sé que tienen una misión, y no voy a intervenir en eso, pero muchas otras cosas tendrán que cambiar. -Volteó a ver a Vaako, pero éste se mantuvo inmutable. -Ayer lo dije. Rituales absurdos quedan prohibidos. Las Purificaciones se acabaron. No se destruyen planetas a menos que yo lo diga. Punto. Ya les daré a conocer lo demás que va a cambiar. Váyanse.  
  
Vaako empuñó la enorme arma que usaba, recorriendo el Consejo con la mirada escrutadora. Era la forma como los Monjes y Purificadores reconocían que el Comandante continuaba en plena lealtad hacia el Lord. Poco podrían hacer por evitar eso.  
  
Aereon sonrió. Tal parecía que Riddick tenía un enorme poder de convencimiento.  
  
Se dirigió al Guerrero cuando muchos de los Consejeros ya habían abandonado el Salón.   
  
-Veo que te recuperas rápido, Comandante. -Le sonrió cuando él volteó a verla con actitud seria. -Y aunque sé que sigues enojado conmigo, no voy a disculparme. Necesitabas entrar en razón.  
  
Vaako sonrió imperceptiblemente, asintiendo.   
  
-No estoy molesto, Aereon. Aunque todo esto sigue siendo extraño.   
  
-Lo sé. Te dije que Riddick es un cabeza dura.   
  
-¡Te escuché, Aereon! -Riddick volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño. -Más cuidado de cómo te expresas del Lord.  
  
-Sabes que no te tengo miedo. -Le sonrió también a él, antes de esfumarse en una brisa, materializándose otra vez a la entrada del salón. -Bueno, me voy a desayunar. Una Elemental también tiene necesidades.   
  
Riddick bajó sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse en breves ráfagas verdosas. Antes de salvar el último escalón se inclinó levemente sobre el hombro de Vaako, acariciando su cuello bajo las trencillas.  
  
-Yo diría que hiciéramos lo mismo. -Sonrió al ver que el guerrero se estremecía un poco con ese contacto. -Así podríamos adelantar los planes de los que te hablaba. Aparte de tu recuperación.  
  
Vaako lo observó por un momento, y volvió su vista hacia el corredor principal mientras asentía.   
  
Y sin esperarlo, una vez más Riddick lo sobresaltó con una fuerte nalgada al pasar cerca de él. Vaako se sonrojó, mientras mascullaba algo, volteando hacia todos lados. El Furien volteó, levantando los lentes oscuros y sonriendole ampliamente.   
  
-Anda, se nos pasa la hora. También quiero ver qué tal vas con tus entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Podría enseñarte muchos trucos.  
  
Vaako sonrió, inclinando la cabeza con resignación. Eso iba a ser muy frecuente. Tendría que acostumbrarse.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------   
  
  
La cacería de los demás caza recompensas fue estratégicamente planeada, y exitosamente llevada a cabo, sin riesgos.  
  
Riddick se libró de algunos de los cargos levantados en su contra por el Concilio de los Sistemas. Su "Poder de Convencimiento" como le dijera Aereon, resultaba muy efectivo al ser respaldado por el enorme ejército del Imperio de Necrotratantes. Ellos se harían cargo de los planetas-prisión, logrando con eso un buen arreglo.  
  
Prácticamente, se logró una tregua en la mayoría de los tres sistemas. Y el Furien logró detener los experimentos que muchos gobiernos planetarios realizaban clandestinamente.  
  
Fue una lucha estratégica, y había funcionado. Los Necrotratantes continuaban en una ruta trazada, pero no eran vistos ya como amenaza. La nueva Ley empezaba a dar resultados.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
  
Aereon se detuvo un momento, observando enternecida la escena que se mostraba ante ella.  
  
Ambos estaban en el piso de uno de los salones exteriores, Riddick sentado sobre una gruesa manta, y Vaako recostado en sus piernas, cubierto por parte de la misma, sin armadura. Ambos veían el bello panorama que el planeta que acababan de dejar les mostraba mientras las dos lunas sobre ellos los bañaban de una mortecina luz. El Furien acariciaba con cierta reverencia el cabello del Comandante, señalando al mismo tiempo algún punto lejano del universo que se extendía más allá del planeta. Y volteaban a verse por momentos, riendo quedamente.   
  
La Elemental se sorprendió un poco.  
  
Vaako, riendo.  
  
Riddick, en un arrebato de ternura que jamás pensó ver en un Furien...  
  
Realmente, las cosas podrían cambiar. Ahora podía darse cuenta que nada en medio del universo podía llamarse "imposible".  
  
Ahora podía ver que las dudas que eclipsaban ambos corazones se habían ido, y esperaba que fuera en el limitado "para siempre" de sus existencias.  
  
Discretamente se desvaneció cuando Riddick se inclinó sobre el otro, alcanzando su boca anhelante en un beso profundo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
-¿Crees estar listo? -Riddick lo soltó por un momento, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.  
  
Vaako asintió en un gesto, y en silencio se levantó, sujetando la mano del Furien para ayudarlo también. Recogieron la manta, arropándose con ella mientras se dirigían a los aposentos. Los pasillos estaban desiertosy pobremente iluminados, aunque Riddick no necesitaba de eso. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial en esa noche.   
  
Llegaron a los aposentos, hablando quedamente mientras continuaban las caricias leves. Riddick sintió que un leve temblor invadía el cuerpo que abrazaba. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Ya era demasiado tiempo, y debía superarlo. Lo hizo entrar en medio de un prolongado beso, cerrando la puerta a tientas y caminando con cierto cuidado para no tropezar. Se separaron al llegar a un lado de la cama.  
  
Con enorme reverencia, Riddick lo empezó a desnudar lentamente, mientras con sus labios jugueteaba en su cuello, sobre los labios de su amante, en los hombros que quedaron al descubierto, bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a los pequeños nimbos que se erguían debido a la ansiedad. El Furien prestó una enorme atención a esa zona, mordiendo y acariciando su pecho con delicadeza mientras el joven oficial pasaba sus manos ya en forma desinhibida por la espalda y nuca del Lord, gimiendo levemente.  
  
Riddick lo dejó un momento al desnudarlo totalmente, retirándose un poco para observarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras su voz enronquecida rompía el silencio de la habitación.  
  
-Nunca creí que me cautivarías de esta forma...   
  
Vaako se acercó otra vez a él, tomando su turno para desnudar al Furien.  
  
-Nunca creí que alguien como tú cambiaría mi vida, Mi Lord.   
  
Esta vez fue Riddick quien gimió al sentir que el Necrotratante acariciaba la piel de sus piernas y muslos mientras bajaba su pantalón. Ahogó un grito al sentir que su aliento cálido se detenía en su virilidad, acariciándolo sutilmente. Lo sujetó por el cabello, cuidando de no jalarlo demasiado cuando Vaako se atrevió a besarlo. No pudo soportar más al sentir sus finos dedos en él, acariciando y recorriendo suavemente su piel.  
  
Con una especie de rugido, Riddick lo levantó del piso y lo arrojó a la cama, esta vez devorándolo literalmente, provocando espasmos breves al llegar a cada zona vulnerable, al estimular con encedida pasión el cuerpo de su amante. Y antes de consumar ese apasionado episodio, se contuvo mientras subía las piernas del oficial a sus hombros, besándolas arriba y abajo en toda su extensión, jugando con sus manos al recorrerlo desde la cintura hasta los muslos en breves fricciones. Jadeaba con ansiedad, al igual que su amante, pero aun así, lo hizo verlo antes de seguir.  
  
-¿Quieres... quieres que continuemos...? -Vaako no despegó su mirada de él. Asintió con un gesto, y crispó los puños, sujetando la manta de la cama. Riddick lo acomodó, pero antes de poseerlo, volvió a besarlo. -...Mírame...   
  
El comandante obedeció. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de él, apretando los puños y jadeando levemente cada vez que lo sentía deslizarse en su interior.  
  
Riddick soltó su cintura, buscando sus manos. Lo hizo que en lugar de aprisionar la manta, se sujetara de él, viéndolo todo el tiempo, hasta que la posesión fue total. Volvió a besarlo, y se acomodó en una mejor posición, bajando con cuidado las piernas del oficial a sus costados.   
  
Ambos se acoplaron plenamente en medio de la entrega. Permitieron que sus cuerpos se reconocieran, que fueran ellos quienes tomaran la iniciativa en los movimientos, en los acomodos que hacían, hasta que en medio de los juegos de sus sentidos, el clímax los alcanzó de manera extraordinaria. Ninguno se reprimió en ese momento. Ambos dejaron que sus gargantas expresaran ese placer obtenido y compartido en deliciosos gemidos mientras el aroma de su escencia los envolvía...  
  
Se amaron por horas, terminando estrechamente abrazados cada vez que el éxtasis placentero minaba sus fuerzas, pero no sus deseos de continuar unidos.   
  
Finalmente, el día los sorprendió aun despiertos. Vaako disfrutaba los últimos espasmos de Riddick dentro de él, recargado ligeramente en su pecho, mientras el Furien permanecía semiacostado, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, exahusto.  
  
Vaako acarició su mejilla, sin intenciones de dejarlo. Dejó su mirada seria en el rostro de Riddick, y habló quedamente, como si temiera interrumpir ese momento de plena intimidad entre ellos.  
  
-¿Mi Lord? -Riddick entreabrió un ojo al escucharlo. -Vuelvo a tener emociones...  
  
-Lo sé -El acento ronco del Furien se escuchó también. -Me sucede lo mismo...  
  
-... y... quería decirte...   
  
Abrió totalmente los ojos cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que hablara. Descubrió su rostro sonrojado y su expresión incierta, debatiéndose en ese ligero temor que una confesión siempre origina. No quiso presionarlo. Tal vez porque él sentía lo mismo.   
  
-Tranquilo, Vaako. -Le sonrió, atrayéndolo un poco, depositando un leve beso en sus labios temblorosos. -Yo también.   
  
Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, riendo quedamente.   
  
En realida, no había necesidad de decir más. Esa noche, todo había quedado confirmado aun sin palabras.  
  
Y esta vez el Furien estaba seguro que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ellos. No lo iba a permitir.  
  
O dejaría de llamarse Richard B. Riddick...


End file.
